My Fake Boyfriend
by GenesisSnow
Summary: Axel and Sora get into a fake relationship to attract the attention of their true loves; Roxas, Sora's Twin, and Riku, Axel's best friend. But with jealousy burning brightly, confusion gets mixed into what was supposed to be a successful plan. What will happen between these four boys in a battle of affection, spite, and revenge? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey guys and welcome to this lovely little new story of mine! I'm warning you, there's gonna be a drama bomb or two dropped in here but what else do you expect from me? ;)**

**Here's some info you should know: If you've wandered into this little fiction not knowing what I write and what I do, and you don't like yaoi ( Boy x Boy for those who don't know ) then you should most likely leave cause there's gonna be tons of it. X'D Sorry guys. But, if you've never read a boy x boy fic and are looking for something new, this is most likely for you! And if you love boy x boy fics, then this is 100 % blushudesu for you okay?**

**Parings: Potential AkuRoku and SoRiku, AkuSora on the side.**

**Honestly guys, this is another one of my "Just Wing It" stories, so I'm not quite sure how it'll turn out but most of my "Just Wing It" fics usually turn out well so let's see what happens!**

**I'm also gonna do a little advertising: If you like AkuRoku, go read my Orange Juice fic cause there's most likely gonna be a lot more of that specific pairing in that specific story sooner than this one.**

**Grab a cup of cocoa and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura would be writing fanfiction. Jus sayin'**

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

"H-Huh?"

On that cold winter's day, I was going to attempt what I never thought I would have to do just to get closer to him. I almost felt guilty thinking about or plan, but maybe it would be okay. Maybe he would realise that it was really him that I wanted. But Axel had made me aware that we were taking a huge risk with this. But I don't think either of us cared at the time; We were both just slaves to our love. And that's exactly why the older redhead agreed to it.

"The plan, kid. Are you really sure about this?" Axel pulled me out of my thoughts and raised a thin red brow at me. I gulped and nodded ever so slowly, having to think about it first. I mean, what if Riku didn't get it? What if it damaged our relationship in general? I didn't want to lose being able to stare into that mezmirising aquamarine gaze everyday. It really was an honor just being able to be friends with him. But I so selfishly wanted more...

"That's not very convincing, kiddo." Axel sighed and ran a slender hand through thick red spikes, "I mean, at first I was real leery on the fact that it's your twin brother I'm trying to win here, but now I'm more concerned about you and Riku. I'm not completely heartless, you know. It's just, you're a good kid and all."

"I'll be fine." I spoke softly, "I-I mean, it'll be fine, okay? You know Riku, and I know Roxas. It'll be okay." I tried to smile up at the tall senior, but I could feel it breaking. It had been hard to smile recently, and it felt odd. I was changing at a rapid pace and I didn't like it.

Axel eyed me up and down for a minute and let out another sigh before shaking his head, "If you say so. And I promise I won't be too rough. I mean, you are still pretty cute." The redhead grinned and I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Ready?" He asked gently and reached for my hand. I inhaled deeply and succumbed to my thoughts for a moment. _It's just temporary... Until... He notices... Besides, me and Axel are just helping each other out here. It's totally platonic. Don't get yourself too upset. _"Ready." I intertwined my small fingers with the redhead's lengthier ones._ 3..2...1... Go._ And just like that, we walked into the cafeteria together, hands held tightly.

It only took one minute for people to start whispering. Girls mumbled things to each other and giggled at our presences mockingly. Most guys look at us with disgust, some mumbled the small but hurtful word, 'faggots.' My heart was beating faster and faster with every step, and Axel glanced at me from the side as if to say, 'It's okay. Ignore them.' I knew everything would be okay because Axel was my friend now, after all. We'd get through it together. This was only of the plan anyway.

Axel was one of the most popular kids Destiny Public High had ever met; everyone adored him. And now, with people staring at him so hatefully, I knew that he was experiencing pain too. That's why I had to be strong. Fairy tales always began wth a sad introduction.

Now it was time for step two; Find a seat and wait. Axel and I sat at a table right in the middle of the cafeteria, where everyone could see us. It would be easier for Riku and Roxas to spot us that way. I nervously laid my hand on the table and Axel laid his on top of mine. I stared into his piercing green eyes and he lipped, 'Doing good' over to me. I nodded and glanced over to the door way. More and more students were bustling in, and I knew Roxas and Riku would be bursting through those doors at any moment.

Sure enough, I spotted blonde cowlicks out of the crowd; They were for sure my brother's. I saw Axel's cheek flush pink and then I knew that this was only gonna get more difficult and confusing._ No turning back now... Be strong._ I watched my brother look around the room for me, and he had spotted me, I surprisedly watched as those blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. The blonde furrowed his eye brows at me and simply mouthed, 'Why are you with him?'

Axel just shook his head at me, probably wanting me to leave it be. I nodded at him and closed my eyes before returning my own blue gaze to my twin. I just shook my head, and hopefully he understood because he stormed off towards the lunch line. Often it was hard to read my brother's emotions, even after 15 years of being by his side all the time.

_Riku... Where are you...?_

Since Riku hadn't come yet, we went to Step 3: Affection. I pulled a blue bento box out of my school bag and smiled, "I made this~" I placed it in the center of the table and pulled out a pair of chopsticks. "S-Say ah~" I blushed and stared into the older boy's eyes again. He smirked in unison and opened his mouth wide enough to take a bite, "Ah~" he chuckled and locked his fingers with mine again. I lifted a piece of rice ball to his lips and he consumed it gently. We didn't look away from each other's eyes for a moment's notice; It seemed more real that way anyway. A few 'ew's' were recieved from the crowd, but Axel simply took the chopsticks from me with his free hands and grinned, "It's really good. Your turn~"

"A-Ah." I couldn't help but laugh and Axel fed me some more of the sticky rice. For acting, I felt like this was actually quite enjoyable. It would be normal if we weren't holding hands. I couldn't help but think of my younger sister Selphie in this matter; She would have made the scene more romantic than it actually was if we were being platonic about it. And she was the only one that knew I was gay besides Axel and now obviously my brother who was gaping at us.

Axel chuckled at my blush, "You really are cute, you know." The man crept closer to my face and whispered into my ear so no one else would hear, "Riku isn't here yet... Should we just initiate into the final step? What do you think kiddo?" We were both in drama club together; He was the best actor out of our group, so I knew he woud be able to make the whole situation believable, but... This was overwhelming.

"Y-Yeah..." I whispered back and he stood up on the table with a cocky grin, pulling me up with him. Now, everyone was staring intensely, either in disgust or curiosity. Axel pulled me close, allowing his hands to drop down to my hips. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and just kept staring straight on into his eyes. And before I knew it, the pyro had pressed his lips softly against mine, making my whole face heat up like never before.

I returned the kiss gently before slowly fluttering my eyes shut. Axel did the same, pulling me so close that our chests were touching. The kisses went from light to deep in almost an instant. Our tongues danced with each other, his exploring every inch of my mouth, mine fighting against his in a passionate battle. And when I had opened my eyes again, Riku was standing there, mouth gaping wide open next to Roxas, who's cheeks were flushed a bright red.

"Sora, come with me!" They both shouted in unison at me and me and Axel broke apart almost instantly. The tall redhead stood there scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and mouthed at me one last time, 'Go. Finish the plan.' I nodded and stepped off of the table.

If I had only known what I'd gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2: Sora's Sorrow

**Author's Notes: Well hey there my little snapple dumplings! ( Don't ask omg ) I am very pleasantly surprised that you love this little miracle baby so much! :D It was honestly a spurr of the moment thing, and the fact that there's already 8 of you reading this makes me the hapiest little writer on this site. /cries for billions of centuries**

**That 13 year old sobbing in your wax statue museum display? That's me from billions of years ago, sir.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you honestly think that NO ships would be canon? Pfft, if you answered yes you're dreaming sweetie pie. Want me to pinch your cute lil cheeks?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sora's Sorrow<strong>

I gulped as I was dragged away and out of the cafeteria by both my brother and friend. I could feel the sleeve of sweater permantly being strecthed the by the two rather strong grips, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Roxas looked pissed, and just the fact that I was able to tell what he was actually feeling for once horrified me. His emotions had to be extremely harsh for that to happen, and the only other time I had seen his face glowing red the way it was, was when he last battled the school bully Seifer.

I was getting nerovus so I directed my attention away from my twin and glanced at Riku. But the look of dissapointment on my silver haired crush's face was heartbreaking. Those aquamarine eyes read such a heavy emotion that I didn't think I'd ever be able to look into them again until I made everything right again, but who knew how long that was gonna take. God, I was such an idiot: What if both Roxas and Riku never wanted to talk to me again... I just couldn't allow that to happen...

Ripping me from my thoughts, Riku and Roxas harshly slammed me up against one of the many red lockers of Destiny and both barked out, "What the hell was that?!" My eyes widened at the agitated tones of their voices. It was becoming hard to breath, I just wanted to breath.

"You first..." Riku mumbled and stepped back.

"Thanks..." Roxas replied awkwardly and turned his attention back towards me. He gripped onto my shoulders tightly and stared directly into my blue eyes. His were bluer and more piercing, so it felt like he was throwing daggers at my soul. "Let me say it one more time: What the hell was with that?! Why were you kissing the most popular guy in school... and a boy for that matter...?"

"I... I..." I inhaled deeply before speaking again, "Roxas, I know that wasn't a very good way of telling you, but I'm... gay."

"So you decided to tell me by kissing him?! That douchebag?! Sora, you're better than that!" Roxas clenched his teeth in frustration and his grip tightened. I winced in pain, "R-Roxas... that hurts..."

"I don't care right now!" The blonde shouted and it echoed through the halls, "I just... i can't believe you! He was supposed to be my- You know what, nevermind. I'm just gonna go talk to him myself..." The blonde growled and stormed down the hall. _Awesome. That was successful at least. I'm just worried about Riku now..._ People were staring at us, but I just blew them off. After that incident in the cafeteria I figured that a lot of people were going to be staring at me from now on. I might as well get used to it.

"Sora..." Riku began, a lot calmer than Roxas, "Are you and Axel really..?"

"Y-Yes." I lied and glanced to the side. I really hoped that my friend's amazing ability to depict the truth from lies was handicapped at that moment, because I didn't think I'd be able to keep control at this pace. With one glance from those beautiful aquamarine eyes I thought I might collapse into those strong arms of his. I wanted to actually.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Riku grabbed my chin and narrowed his eyes at me, forcing me to stare at his face. I swallowed hard, "Look, I..."

"Say it." The silverette demanded a bit more forcefully this time and continued to narrow his eyes at me. This wasn't good; I could feel myself breaking in that strong grasp. "Riku, I... Please..." I could feel myself tearing up, "I... I can't do this. Let go Riku, please god damn it, let go!" I shouted at him and felt hot tears pouring down my flushed face. I clenched my teeth and weekly punched his chest, "P-Please..."

"Sora, do you love him?" He asked once more and even though I wasn't looking at his face, I could still feel that aquamarine gaze on me. God, why did he have to be so horrible and demanding and... God damn beautiful? I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell Riku that I loved him, not Axel even though the feelings where so strong. Why couldn't I?

"Riku!" I sobbed out and punched his chest one more time. I wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to stop. I just wanted to go back to laughing obnoxiously with that beautiful boy in 3rd period over the word 'sperm' in the health class book. I wanted to go back to hanging out with him on a Saturday and getting scared over one of his evil but genius tactics to go run through the forest with no clothes on. I'd only known him for a year, but oh god what a wonderful year it was.

"If I say it, will you?"

**Badump, badump. Rumble, rumble.** _What the hell is wrong with me?! _I was just so confused as to why I couldn't say it. I had been in love with Riku since the moment I saw that silver hair and charming smile. I had fallen in love with the way he viewed the world, the way he tied back his hair in gym class, the way he reached out for my hand whenever I was upset. So why couldn't I fucking say it?

**"I love you Sora."**

My eyes widened. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't even gather the strength to look up at that gorgeous of his. And for some reason that I still can't figure out, I ran away from the boy that I had been secretly loving for a whole god damn year, who just confessed to me.

* * *

><p>I sat on the hard tile floor, hugging my knees to my chest and sobbing softly. Riku confessed to me; He finally confessed to me and I ran away. I should have been happy; Hell, I should have been leaping for joy. But why did I run away? Why did I leave the love of my life just standing there? I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand myself and I hated it.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here."

I heard a familiar voice and looked up from my knees with a sniffle. Roxas was lingering in the bathroom entrance, smiling down at me sympathetically. I immediately clung to my twin and began to sob again, "R-Roxas..." I managed to get out but it muffled into the taller boy's shirt.

"Shh... I'm sorry Sora..." The blonde rubbed circles into my back with one hand and pet my spiky hair softly with the other. I could hear the genuine guilt in his voice and immediately let myself melt in the warm comfort of my twin's arms.

"R-Riku, he..."

"I know. He told me. He's worried, you know. When he started crying, I came to get you."

"H-He's crying...?"

That earned a soft nod from Roxas. I sniffled and straightened my posture, gently wrapping my arms around the boy, "Roxas, I can't tell him. Why can't I tell him?" Roxas stared me in the eyes for a minute or two and hugged me close again, "I don't think you think that you deserve his love."

It was like a light bulb was shining brightly over my head; Roxas was right. I didn't feel worthy at all of Riku's love. Honesly, it had just ocurred to me that I didn't feel like Riku could actually ever love a guy like me. He was so strong and collected and gorgeous. And I was just little ol' Sora Raito: Short, untalented, and clumsy. How could he love me?

"Roxas..." I sniffled once more, "Can we go home now? I have a lot of things to think about..."

"Yeah. We can."


	3. Chapter 3: My Guardian Angel

**Author's Notes: Why hello there! :D I was pleasantly surprised by how much you guys have been enjoying this story, so I am honored ( yet still slightly ashamed XD ) to say that I've been updating this story faster than any of my other ones! You all are keeping me interested in it with your awesome reviews. :)**

**So my little fabulicious muffins ( Pfft, flambiance ftw ) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My Guardian Angel is my Little Sister<strong>

"So..." I cleared my throat awkwardly as me and my brother walked up the road from school to our house, "How'd it go with-"

"Axel?" Roxas guessed casually and I replied with a nod. The blonde boy blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Let's just say that me and that red haired bastard will be spending a bit more time together." He mumbled bashfully and stared down at the ground as he walked.

I grinned at that; At least the plan worked on my brother's behalf. I would have been mortified if it had all been for nothing, considering I would have been making out with my brother's supposed-to-be-boyfriend in front of the whole school. And as I thought about the chain of memories from not even 2 hours before, a shudder made it's way down my spine. _Riku... What is this feeling..? It's horrible..._

I must have been making one of those "something is horribly wrong faces" that Roxas had told me about, because he softly nugded me with a smile in an attempt to cheer me up. I smiled softly back at him but I could feel it breaking so I just looked away. Before I realized it we where standing on our porch steps waiitng for Selphie or Mum to open the door; It was a little yellow house with brown shingles and white windows. Aerith, our adoptive mother had decorated the inside with bright yellow and white polka dotted curtains. I wasn't that fond of how bright the whole house was, considering my room was the darkest of the whole house but it was home sweet home.

"Hey!" Selphie greeted me and Roxas with a grin and moved out of the doorway so we could enter. She was a small brunette girl with green eyes, sporting a yellow dress very similar to the shade of the house itself. She was Aerith's blood related daughter, but we loved her just as much as we would if she was blood related. Aerith had taken me and Roxas in off the streets when we were both 12, cleaned us up, and gave us a nice home. We used to rely solely on instincts, stealing whatever we could find that was valuable and that got us into a lot of trouble. But Aerith taught us right from wrong, and we loved her like she was our own mother for that act of kindness.

"Hi." Roxas and I smiled at the young girl and sauntered in. The blonde boy headed for the couch and I retreated to my room so I could think. Aerith wouldn't be home for another 2 hours and Roxas usually didn't bother me when I went straight to my room just because he knew that something was wrong. Selphie I wasn't so sure about, but I enjoyed her company.

Immediately after I had opened the door to my room, all smiles vanished. I shut the door behind me and instantaneously slumped down on my bed with a sad expression. "Riku..." I whispered softly and hugged my knees to my chest, "I... I'm sorry..." I allowed a few tears to escape from their watery prison and laid down on the soft matress. I stared up at the black ceiling and then over at a pinboard hanging proudly on my wall. I had pinned up some pictures of me and my friends; Some of my best friend Kairi, some of Tidus and Wakka, and even one of Roxas. But the one I directed my attention to the most was a picture of me and Riku. Those aquamarine orbs stared into my soul even in pictures. I let myself cry a little more as thousands of words wandered through my mind.

"Sora?" I heard a worried voice call from outside the door, "Can I come in?"

"S-Sure, hold on a minute." I mumbled softly and wiped my tears on my sleeve. My eyes were still puffy and red and I kind of looked like crap but I didn't care at that moment. I twisted the brass door knob of my bedroom and let the door swing open, revealing a smiling Selphie. I smiled a little at her and sat back down on my bed. She crawled next to me and wrapped a thin arm around my shoulders, "Hey."

"Hey." I sniffled a little and kept my gaze focused on anything but those green eyes, in fear that the small girl would see right through my attmepts to be happy.

"Sora, you don't have to pretend." Selphie spoke softly but comfortingly. I should have known she'd be able to tell, even if she wasn't looking at my eyes. That's just the way the brunette girl worked. I sighed and allowed my smile to faulter into a half scowl, half frown and stared at the light colored carpet.

Selphie rubbed circles into my back, "You shouldn't be afraid, you know. After all it did work out for Roxas you know. So, why can't you let it work for yourself?" The girl pushed on gently. She had been aware of the plan before it even happened, so of course she knew about the outcome as well.

"I... I don't know..." I let myself reply truthfully and sunk further into Selphie's comforting embrace. Was I really scared..? I just couldn't explain or understand it. And if you can't understand it, you can't explain it; One little known fact of life. "Everything's just gray." I admitted in a blank tone.

"No matter how bright mum makes this house, it won't stop being grey until you free yourself."

I smiled a little, "What do you mean?"

Selphie smiled back, "You love Riku, Sora. And there's something stopping you from saying it, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then you need to stop being afraid."

"I-I'm not afraid..."

"That stutter is proof. Once you face your fears, you can fly. And I promise you that Riku will be right there at your side." The brunette child hugged me and lifted herself up off the bed, grabbing my big hand with her smaller one, "Now c'mon, let's go get a snack!"

"What are you, a guardian angel?" I raised a brow at the young girl and she just giggled in response, "That's my secret to tell." That brought a smile to my face; That girl was a miracle child, I swore it.

* * *

><p>After we ate some cheese puffs, Selphie fell asleep next to a snoring Roxas on the couch. Sometimes I forgot that she was just still just a kid because she ha such a mature perspective on life and everything around it. I just couldn't bring myself to understand such things like she did.<p>

"They're good kids, huh?" I heard a voice from behind and smiled brightly. That kind voice never failed to bring a smile to my face.

"Welcome home, Aerith." I grinned and hugged the tall woman. She wrapped her warm arms around me in return, "Hey kiddo. It's good to be back." She greeted and I let go after a few minutes.

"It's cold out there!" She giggled in a hushed tone and hung up her coat on a small rack on the wall.

"It is?" I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, "It was actually pretty warm out there when me and Roxas were walking home." I shrugged softly and she smiled at me, "That's cause you ARE warm silly."

I laughed a little, "Pfft, you're warmer than me 'Ms. Walking Heater.'" I grinned at the brunette woman and she grinned back playfully, "Hey, why don't you wake up your brother and sister and I'll go get ready to take you guys out to dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded approvingly and she wandered up the stairs. I just hoped I wouldn't run into Riku...

Of course, things never go my way.


	4. Chapter 4: Why is he always there?

**Author's Notes: Well hello there my little snuggly monkeys! ;3 And welcome back to another chapter of... *drum roll* My Fake Boyfriend! *confetti blaster* XD You guys have really been keeping me interested thus far in writing this story. This is officially my zoomiest story ever. o.o**

**Anyways, this chapter is gonna be dramatic! /gasps and dies**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be soooo many love children... /flees from the angry geese muching yaoi haters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Why is he always there?<strong>

Aerith came down from her bedroom sporting some jeans, a pink polka dot blouse, and a pink bandana in her hair. Once I had successfully woken the blonde boy up, Roxas had changed out of his uniform and into a pair of khacki cargo pants, a checkered t-shirt, and some black and red osiris, while I simply threw on a navy hoodie, some blue jeans, and some converse. And to complete what I liked to call our own personal version of the Brady Bunch, 5 year old Selphie twirled around in a yellow tutu, sparkly converse boots, and a yellow and black blouse designed for a bumble bee costume.

This was our family and I loved it dearly.

Aerith let out a giggle, "To the mom mobile!" She laughed and I cracked a grin as Selphie ran out the front door and went to the car to strap herself into her own car seat. I saw Roxas allow himself to smile a little out of the corner of my eye, and just for a moment I had fogotten about all the confusing things that were going on in my life.

I buckled myself into Aerith's mini van, where a giggling Selphie sat beside me. Roxas buckeled himself in on the other side of Selphie and just like that, the brunette woman went speeding off onto the main road. I gently rested my head on my head and stared out the chilled glass of the backseat window. It really had gotten cold since me and Roxas had gotten home. And oddly, it reminded me of _him_.

I shook my thoughts away and blankly continued to stare out the window, occasionaly glancing over at Selphie with a smile as she laughed at one of Aerith's lame attempts at a joke. It was cute though; Everything seemed pink and warm despite how cold the fall air was. And before I knew it we were frantically trying to find a spot to park in the parking lot of Pizza Joe's.

* * *

><p>Pizza Joe's was a fun little place and even though I wasn't mesmirized by the child's play area or the prize machines anymore like I was when I was a child, Selphie loved it so I couldn't help but love it with her. The joy that little restaurant brought to her face was so worth it. And when she smiled, I found myself smiling with her. Roxas just seemed completely bored, and kinda out of it but I knew he didn't mind being stuck in kiddie world all that much; He loved Selphie just as much as I did.<p>

Still, I couldn't get him out of my mind... Riku... That boy did so many unexplainable things to me.

Aerith smiled compassionately at me, "What's wrong Sora? You haven't even touched your pizza yet and usually you and Roxas would have eaten the whole thing." She giggled and I forced myself to perk up with a grin, "Hm? Oh, I'm just not all the hungry. I had a lot to eat for lunch." _Well, it's not a complete lie..._

"Hmm..." The brunette female raised a doubtful brow at me and I just continued to grin._ Please Aerith, don't give me that look..._

"Alright!" She grinned back and I went back to fiddling around with my pizza whenever she wasn't looking. Roxas glanced over at me with a look of concern in his eyes every once in a while and I would just shake my head in return.

I had developed a cycle within the 15 minutes we'd spent at Pizza Joe's: Stare out the window, Nibble on my Pizza when Aerith was looking, go back to poking around at it when she wasn't, and repeat. I was gonna die if everyone kept on having suspicions.

Just when I thought I'd reached my limits of acting inconspicuously, a tuft of long silvery hair became visible in the corner of my eyes and I knew exactly who it belonged to. Those aquamarine orbs were staring into my soul like they always did, and I found myself unable to move; Almost as if I'd become frozen in time. Riku didn't look angry, but he didn't look exactly like a ball of sunshine either. I gulped a little as he sat down with his own family in a booth across the narrow isle from us. It was so narrow that I felt like I was right next to Riku and that just complicated the situation further.

"Oh, Riku! Hello!" _Shit..._

"Hello Ms. Gainsborough." Riku replied politely with that charming smile of his. I tried my best to stay quiet and deal with the situation as it was but god was it hard. "Hi Sora." _Oh god oh god oh god what do I do?!_

"H-Hi Riku." I greeted quietly and felt my cheeks heat up. He was just so god damn hard to ignore, and I was desperately trying to keep my eyes away from his. Was this guilt? Was this anxiety? I couldn't even tell even more, although I could feel Roxas' gaze burning apathetically into my the back of my spiky head.

"Sora, are you sure you're alright?" Aerith frowned, "Your cheeks are all red."

"Y-Yeah I'll be fine. Um... I'll be right back..." I cleared my throat, shakily stood up, and ran off to the bathroom, not even bothering to look at Riku. I didn't think I'd be able to with the amount of heat that was building up in my cheeks.

* * *

><p>After I had splashed three handfuls of water in my face, my face had finally decided that it would be nice to go back to being reasonably rosy and not Axel's hair dye red. I just didn't know what to do anymore; Seeing Riku so soon was just confusing me more than before. My head was spinning, my heart had leapt into my throat long ago, and my vision was starting to blur. WHat was wrong with me?<p>

"Sora."

That earned a squeak from me. I slowly turned on my heel and cleared my throat before staring at the beautiful boy before me. Nausea swarmed over me like a storm once I saw that look of utter misery on his face. Even when I tried to say something to console him it would just come out as a puff of dry air. I couldn't say how long we were standing there staring at each other, but it didn't take long for me to break down into tears.

I clung to the silverette's strong stature, and it took but five seconds for him to return the embrace. "I-I'm so s-sorry R-Riku..." I choked out as my tears dissapeared into the white fabric of his shirt.

Riku rubbed circles into my back and cooed in return, "It's alright, Sora... It's gonna be alright." The older boy hugged me closer and I allowed myself to melt in his strong arms. He smelled like the ocean and old spice, and everything about his voice was just so _calm _to the extent that I found myself calming down with it.

"Riku I..." **Badump, Badump**. God damn it the words were just burning in the back of my throat. I was gonna say it, I was really gonna say it. I could feel Riku aquamarne gaze burning into my back expectantly, even anticipatingly. The more he rubbed soothing circles into my back, the more I could feel the words scratching at my tongue, begging to be realeased from the dark corridors I called a mouth but they called prison.

"S-Sora, we're leaving..." I heard an awkward sounding voice call from the bathroom entrance and my eyes widened. Me and Riku instantly pulled apart once a blushing Roxas was now standing in front of us and I nodded wigth a stutter, "K-Kay. I'll call you Riku later."

Those beautiful orbs locked with mine for a moment, "Alright." He smirked a little, unfazed by the fact that my twin brother had seen us like that together.

Roxas grabbed my wrist, "C'mon Sora let's go."

And just like that, the flustered blonde boy was dragging me out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Come now, you didn't think I'd make it that easy did you? ;) Muhahaahahaaaaa I am evil! *throws cookies at you guys and flees in fear of being murdered for the but off ending* XD<strong>


End file.
